


complement book

by pastelpancake6



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Feel-good, Happy, Love, Other, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpancake6/pseuds/pastelpancake6
Summary: Hi there cutie! This is a book of complements, read when ever you need one! I'll try to update often!~Morgie_Bear6💖💖💖also on wattpad (pastelpancake6)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my complement book! I'll be writing complements when I can, read when you need one 💖


	2. chapter 2

I know for a fact that you can do anything you put your head to, you got this!


	3. chapter 3

I carrot get over how much I love you


	4. chapter 4

I will support you with what ever you do as long as you are not hurting yourself or others.


End file.
